Jessi
| birth_name = Jessica Ho (제시카 호) | birth_date = | birth_place = United States | occupation = Rapper, singer | group_debut = May 25, 2006 July 17, 2014 July 1, 2016 | solo_debut = December 1, 2005 | years = 2005–present | agency = P Nation YMC Entertainment | associated = Uptown Lucky J Unpretty Rapstar Unnies | sns = |fandom = Jebbies}} Jessi (제시) is a Korean-American rapper and singer currently under P Nation. She is a former member of the hip-hop groups Uptown and Lucky J and project girl group Unnies. She made her solo debut on December 1, 2005 with the single album "Get Up", under the name Jessica H.O. Career '2005–2006: "Get Up" and Uptown' On December 1, 2005, she made her solo debut with the single album "Get Up" and performed the title song, "Get Up", on the TV program Music Bank.Koreaboo: The 10 Year Journey from Jessica H.O to Lucky J’s Jessi A year later, in 2006, she was added in the hip-hop group Uptown, replacing their original vocalist, Yoonmirae, and their debuted on May 25 with the studio album Testimony. '2009: "The Rebirth"' On January 15, 2009, Jessi released her second single album, "The Rebirth", and then, she took a break from music, travelling to America. '2014–2016: Lucky J and ''Unpretty Rapstar On July 17, 2014, after five year on hiatus, Jessi debuted as a part of the hip-hop trio Lucky J, under YMC Entertainment. From January to March 2015, she participated in the first season of Unpretty Rapstar. In 2016, Jessi was a member of the first season of the variety show Sister's Slam Dunk and its group Unnies. The project group released their first single on July 1, 2016. '2017–2019: ''Un2verse, "Down" and P Nation On July 13, 2017, Jessi released her first mini album, Un2verse. A year later, on July 6, 2018, she released her sixth and last digital single under YMC Entertainment, "Down". On January 24, 2019, she signed with PSY's new agency, P Nation.Allkpop: PSY Officially Announces The Establishment Of His Company P Nation Under the agency, she already released two singles, "Who Dat B" and "Drip". Discography Mini albums * Un2verse (2017) Single albums * "Get Up" (2005) * "The Rebirth" (2009) Digital singles * "I Want To Be Me" (2015) * "Ssenunni" (2015) * "Raise Your Heels" (2015) * "Excessive Love" (2016) * "Don't Make Me Cry" (2017) * "I'm Good" (2017) * "Down" (2018) * "Who Dat B" (2019) * "Drip" (2019) Collaborations * "I'll Be There" (2007) * "My Type" (2015) * Unpretty Rapstar Compilation (2015) * Kwaejina Ching Ching Nane (2016) * "Bebopalula ♡ Jessi (삐빠빠룰라)" (2016) * "K.B.B" (2016) * "Fantastic Duo 2 Pt. 13" (2017) * "Mix and the City Part.3" (2017) * "Mix and the City Part.4" (2018) * "All I Need" (2018) * "Wet" (2018) * "Thorn" (2018) * "Verdades" (2019) Features * Vasco - "Bonnie & Clyde" (2015) * J.Y. Park - "Who's Your Mama" (2015) * San E - "I Deserve It" (2015) * Primary - "Just Like You" (2015) * BlackNut - "Something I Can Do" (2015) * Heize - "Me Myself & I" (2015) * Turbo - "We" (2015) * Double K - "Never Enough" (2016) * Baechigi - "Hangover" (2016) * Gun - "Crazy Guy" (2016) * Microdot - "Talkin' Bout" (2016) * G2 - "We Are Young" (2016) * Kim Gyu Heon - "Star" (2017) * The Quiett - "THE 1LLEST" (2017) * Dumbfoundead - "Send Me To War" (2017) * Jay Park - "Run It" (2018) * Los - "Gyopo Rap (Remix) (2018) * Maniac - "MoneyMakerz" (2018) * Webster B - "Lee Rohan" (2018) * Superbee & twlv - "Mogul" (2018) * Paloalto - "Price Tag" (2018) * Avatar Darko - "Super Duper Freak" (2018) * Sik-K - "Mi Casa Es Tu Casa" (2019) * Ted Park - "Dripping" (2019) * RM - "Guetto" (2019) OSTs * "Glamorous Temptation OST Part.3 (2015) * "Cinderella and Four Knights OST Part.4 (2016) Other releases * "Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man Part.28" (2016) * "Kill Bill 2nd Live" (2019) * "A Match (Kill Bill)" (2019) Gallery Jessi Ssenunni promo photo (1).png|"Ssenunni" (1) Jessi Ssenunni promo photo (2).png|"Ssenunni" (2) Lucky J Jessi No Love promotional_photo.png|"No Love" Jessi Unnies promo photo.png|Unnies Jessi Don't Make Me Cry promo photo.png|"Don't Make Me Cry" Jessi Un2verse promo photo.png|''Un2verse'' (1) Jessi Un2verse promo photo 2.png|''Un2verse'' (2) Jessi Down teaser photo.png|"Down" (1) Jessi Down teaser photo 2.png|"Down" (2) Jessi Down teaser photo 3.png|"Down" (3) Jessi Down teaser photo 4.png|"Down" (4) Jessi Down teaser photo 5.png|"Down" (5) Jessi Down promo photo.png|"Down" (6) Jessi P Nation official photo 1.png|P Nation (1) Jessi P Nation official photo 2.png|P Nation (2) Jessi P Nation official photo 3.png|P Nation (3) Jessi P Nation official photo 4.png|P Nation (4) Jessi P Nation official photo 5.png|P Nation (5) Jessi P Nation official photo 6.png|P Nation (6) References Official links * Instagram * Weibo Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Jessi Category:Lucky J Category:2005 debuts Category:P Nation